Best RWBY Quotes
by drderpington01
Summary: Want to check out the best RWBY quotes through the volumes? Here are my picks ranging from silly to memorable. Chapters are organized as individual episodes in the series. Disclaimer: All content belongs to Rooster Teeth.
1. Volume 1 - Episode 1: Ruby Rose

**Volume 1 - Episode 1: Ruby Rose**

 **Ruby:** Are you...robbing me?  
 **Henchman:** Yes!  
 **Ruby:** Oh.

 **Ruby:** You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?

 **Glynda:** If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist.

 **Ruby:** My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!

 **Yang:** Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.  
 **Ruby:** I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

 **Glynda:** Hello, and welcome to Beacon!  
 **Yang:** Who's that?  
 **Glynda:** My name is Glynda Goodwitch.  
 **Yang:** Oh.

 **A/N: Hey, so this is a bit different, I'm just putting down my favorite RWBY quotes from each episode. Just a silly little thing in honor of both Monty Oum and the great end of RWBY Volume 4. I'll do each "chapter" as a different episode (if I can find good quotes). Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these quotes belong to me. They all belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**


	2. Volume 1 - Episode 2: The Shining Beacon

**Volume 1 - Episode 2: The Shining Beacon: Part 1**

 **Ruby:** Ooh! Ohh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!

 **Ruby:** But why would I need friends when I have you?  
 **Yang:** Well...Actually, my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye.  
 **Ruby:** Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing.

 **Jaune:** Hey... I'm Jaune.  
 **Ruby:** Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?

 **Jaune:** Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!  
 **Ruby:** Do they?  
 **Jaune:** They will.

 **Jaune:** Woah! Is that a scythe?  
 **Ruby:** It's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle.  
 **Jaune:** A wha-?  
 **Ruby:** It's also a gun.

 **A/N: Well, here's number two to this series. Thanks for all of the feedback and liking, I'll try to get these out as often as possible, maybe every two to three days. Depends on my schedule. Thanks again, and see you in the next part!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these quotes belong to me. They all belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**


	3. Volume 1 - Episode 3: The Shining Beacon

**Volume 1 - Episode 3: The Shining Beacon: Part 2**

 **Jaune:** Hey, wait! Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?

 **Yang:** How's your first day going little sister?  
 **Ruby:** You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?  
 **Yang:** Yikes. Meltdown already?  
 **Ruby:** No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school...And there was a fire...and I think some ice.  
 **Yang:** Are you being sarcastic?  
 **Ruby:** Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again, And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!  
 **Weiss:** You!  
 **Ruby:** Oh god, it's happening again!  
 **Weiss:** You're lucky we weren't blown off of the side of the cliff!  
 **Yang:** Oh my god, you really exploded.

 **Weiss:** The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this east-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field.  
 **Ruby:** Uhhh...  
 **Weiss:** You really want to start making things up to me?  
 **Ruby:** Absolutely!  
 **Weiss:** Read this and don't ever speak to me again.

 **Ruby:** Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!  
 **Weiss:** Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!  
 **Ruby:** Oh wow, really?  
 **Weiss:** NO.

 **Yang:** It's like a big slumber party!  
 **Ruby:** I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.  
 **Yang:** I know I do.

 **Blake:** Aren't you that girl that exploded?  
 **Ruby:** Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby. But, you can just call me...crater...actually, you can just call me Ruby.

 **Yang:** Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!  
 **Weiss:** She's a hazard to my health!

 **A/N: Here is the third part to this series. For the coming week, I'm heading down to Florida to enjoy the nice warm weather for a spring break. During this time however, I will not be posting anything. Instead, I will be at a pool relaxing. I'm sorry to everyone who follows. The next chapter will be released closer to 3/28. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these quotes belong to me. They all belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
